


Let 'Em Die (Hel's Song)

by LordJaketheWarrior



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Let It Go (Frozen Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJaketheWarrior/pseuds/LordJaketheWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret absolutely nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let 'Em Die (Hel's Song)

The corpses rot in the graveyard tonight  
Not a person to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.  
The dead are moaning like this coiling pain inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show  
Well, now they know!

Let 'em die, Let 'em die  
Can't hold it back if I tried  
Let 'em die, Let 'em die  
They'll know to scream and cry!  
I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the blood rain down,  
The dead never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let 'em die, Let 'em die  
I am one with the death and pain  
Let 'em die, Let 'em die  
I'll never be the same!  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the blood rain down!

My power creeps up through the air into the ground  
The ghouls are writhing in rotting fractals all around  
And one thought hardens in me like a deadly blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let 'em die, Let 'em die  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let 'em die, Let 'em die  
That perfect girl is gone!  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the blood rain down,  
The dead never bothered me anyway!


End file.
